Find all real numbers $k$ such that
\[\left\| k \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix} - \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 7 \end{pmatrix} \right\| = 2 \sqrt{13}.\]Enter all the solutions, separated by commas.
Explanation: We have that
\begin{align*}
\left\| k \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix} - \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 7 \end{pmatrix} \right\| &= \left\| \begin{pmatrix} 2k \\ -3k \end{pmatrix} - \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 7 \end{pmatrix} \right\| \\
&= \left\| \begin{pmatrix} 2k - 4 \\ -3k - 7 \end{pmatrix} \right\| \\
&= \sqrt{(2k - 4)^2 + (-3k - 7)^2} \\
&= 13k^2 + 26k + 65,
\end{align*}so we want to solve the equation $\sqrt{13k^2 + 26k + 65} = 2 \sqrt{13}$.  Squaring both sides, we get $13k^2 + 26k + 65 = 52$, which simplifies to
\[13k^2 + 26k + 13 = 13(k + 1)^2 = 0.\]The only solution $k = \boxed{-1}.$